


kinda a Spider-Man whump? (Random one shot?)

by Wordsmith316



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, First work - Freeform, Gen, Hurt, Just a quick little story, One Shot, Pain, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spidey, Whump, do not own characters, hope you like it, kindawhump, one - Freeform, shot, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsmith316/pseuds/Wordsmith316
Summary: Spider-Man bites off a little more then he can chew. And regrets it!! Much drama. Much pain. Hope you like it..... yeah it’s my first official fanfiction. If you think this piece is as appetizing as a stale, half eaten biscuit... let me know in the comments! Thanks





	kinda a Spider-Man whump? (Random one shot?)

Peter hated school. Especially when there were more productive things to do.

 

Mr. McKinley, the teacher responsible for Peter’s misery, paused in the middle of his monotone drone. Parker looked up hopefully, but was disappointed when the teacher simply licked his forefinger to turn the page of the biology textbook in his hand. Mr McKinley sighed. Peter tapped his foot softly against the aluminum tiled floor. He barely managed to hold back his own sigh as Mr. McKinley’s began reading again.

 

Everything the teacher did was bland and boring. He could make even the most interesting classes torture to sit through. Especially if that class happened to be the last one of the day.

 

Peter glanced out the window. The sun's warm honey rays were obstructed by jagged shadows of swing sets and slides. There was a mechanical screech from the parking lot. He shifted his gaze. His foot froze as he caught a glimpse of shiny yellow driving into the parking lot. 

 

Without a word, He heaved his backpack over his shoulder, tossing the pencil he’d been fiddling with into one of the side compartments, and bounded to the front of the classroom. He slid through the door slapping the metal siding as he left. The teacher raised his eyebrows in a half hearted attempt at surprise.

 

“Mr Parker, where do you-“ the bell rang interrupting the imminent chastisement from Mr McKinley.  Peter smirked as he ran down the familiar hallways to his locker. He took a left, barely avoiding a group of junior high girls, and stopped in front of locker 1184. He yanked the door open, shoving whatever junk he didn’t want to take home inside, and slammed the door shut. 

 

“Hey!” 

 

“Aah!” Peter jumped as Ned “magically” appeared beside him.

 

“Dude! What the heck?!” Parker put a hand over his pounding heart. Ned crossed his arms with a smug look on his face. 

 

“What? Are your  _ senses  _ not as good as you thought.”

 

Peter scowled.  _ Senses? Yeah, the only reason I hadn’t sensed you was because you are the most unthreatening person I know. _ Peter bit his tongue from saying this particular thought and instead shoved Ned’s shoulder lightly with his own as they began picking their way through the crowded hall.

 

“I don’t  _ sense  _ you because we are on the same team remember?” 

 

Ned laughed.

 

“Touché,” He swung his backpack over his own shoulder while avoiding two jocks on his left, “speaking of senses and teams, are you planning on doing any extra Curricular activity tonight?” Ned attempted an inconspicuous wink. Peter cringed but nodded. 

 

“Ya but let’s drop the winking as part of our code language, you kinda… brutally murder it.”

 

Ned raised an eyebrow.

 

Peter shrugged, “Sorry man, your winking just looks downright disturbing.” Ned scoffed and raised his hand as if appraising a piece of art.

 

“Well Parker, my other skills make up for my lack of winking skills” 

Peter snorted as they turned a corner. 

 

“What skills?” Ned sniffed and looked away as if there was something interesting in the dingy metal lockers that only he could see.

 

“skills of perception, skills of consumption, skills of passion, skills of-“

 

“Alright, alright!” Peter shoved open the double doors that led outside, holding one out for Ned. 

 

“You win, you have many skills, oh wise one.” Ned sniffed again as Peter took the school’s front steps two at a time.

 

“You belittle me and my wisdom Parker.”

 

“Never oh wise and skillful one, please accept my humble apology”

 

Ned snorted, ditching the act, and grinned.

 

“Accepted” 

 

The sun shone in between the trees against the sidewalk, giving the illusion of a forest setting despite the buildings looming on either side of them. Peter walked with Ned for a few blocks. The stress of academics and the dreary school building shrinking behind them. 

 

They both talked as they navigated the New York streets. Peter complained about his teacher and the ungodly amount of homework from Mrs crane, while Ned fanboyed over the tiny details he’d discovered in the trailer of a popular blockbuster film.

 

“We’ve gotta see it! What do you think? Opening night?” 

 

“No exceptions.” Peter agreed casually checking his phone. Three missed calls.  _ Crap.  _

 

Ned raised an eyebrow as Peter jogged ahead nearly tripping over a fire hydrant in his panic.

 

“Sorry Ned! I gotta split, May’s gonna kill me for missing her calls.” Ned nodded his head, but his expression read disapointment. Peter winced. He’d have to make sure to hangout with Ned sometime. Sometime soon.

 

“Right right, tell Mae I said hi!” Ned paused, then his face lit up as if remembering something, “oh! And thank her for letting me stay for dinner last night!” 

 

Peter stopped mid stride, his hand on a building corner and turned to look back at Ned.

 

“You had dinner?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“...at  _ my  _ house?.”

 

“Yuuup.”

 

“...I wasn’t even there!” Ned tapped his chin in mock thought. 

 

“...so? Your aunt ordered pizza from that one place that just opened on elms street. I wasn’t going to turn down a slice of Italian heaven.” His eyes grew distant at the memory, his mouth open in a blissful smile. Peter once again contemplated how he had become friends with such a weirdo. Oh right… it’s because He was weirdo to.

 

“Whatever man I’ll see ya later” he turned the corner just as Ned waved goodbye. 

 

Peter jogged down the sidewalk, avoiding the scattered passerbys as he went. The streets would begin to fill up soon. Best to suit up now while there wasn’t as many people. He passed by a few more buildings, then slipped into an alleyway with slimy, graffiti strewn walls and the rancid smell of decaying fruit.

 

He unzipped the compartment that held his suit—a nifty hidden compartment on the inside he’d sewn in himself—pulled it out, and undressed from his school clothes behind a dumpster. Peter stashed his normal clothes in his backpack, and slipped on the high tech disguise, smiling as it immediately fit to him with a push of a button. Tony’s suit was so much better than his old one.  _ Infinitely better _ , he though as he pulled on the mask and Karen automatically activated.

 

“Good afternoon Peter.” He shook out his arms and legs, loosening his muscles.

 

“Hi Karen.” He stretched his torso. Twist. Left side. Right. He groaned as his muscles tightened an old wound he’d received along the side of his torso. His healing factor had done a heck of good jobs getting him back on his feet, but the old injury had been tough one for sure. 

 

He took a stabilizing breath then jumped against the left wall of the ally, instantly clinging to it.

 

“Hey Karen, could you call aunt May for me?”

 

Peter crawled up the brick building with ease, plopping down on the edge to dangle his feet over the side. There was silence as Karen connected his aunts phone to the interface in the mask. A few seconds passed before Karen responded again.

 

“Her phone is currently offline, however she did leave you two voicemessages, would you like me to play them for you?.”

 

“Yeah, yeah please play them,” a few more seconds passed, then Mays cheery voice filled Peter’s ears.

 

“Hey honey! This is May checking in. Just wanted to let yeah know I won’t be home until late tonight… I’m thinking around 1ish? I’m going out with some of the girls from work, it’s  Angie’s birthday. You know her! The one I’m constantly complaining about. The nut case who keeps stealing all the paper clips from my desk. Yup. I’ve made a mistake… but there’s no going back now. Anyways curfew still stands, I want you back home by 12 since it’s a school night. No buts about it! love you! I’ll See ya later. 

 

Peter smiled. Aunt May was pretty chill when it came to him being Spider-Man. Of course she grounded him for two weeks when she originally found out, but afterwards she fully supported him. Peter blinked he’d gotten distracted by his own inner thoughts. 

 

“... just in case? Alright I’m done! Love—“

 

Oh yeah, two messages. Peter quickly asked Karen to start the second message over again. Silence, then May’s voice again.

 

“Oh! Peter, I almost forgot. Happy called about picking you up later to meet tony. I think it’s for intern work… or something, I’m not sure. Maybe patrol close to home just in case? Anyways, that’s all I’ve got. Call me if there’s a problem! K bye.”

 

“All messages have been played” Peter jolted, nearing falling off the building at Karen’s voice.  He shook off his surprise and nodded. He’d probably head home soon so as not to miss mr. starks car. Besides, crime was always scarce on a Tuesday. It’d be easy. Uneventful.

 

“Thanks Karen.”  Peter stood up and looked out over the horizon of the city.  _ His  _ city.  

 

He took a couple steps back then leapt out over the building’s ledge. The wind felt amazing against his face through the masks material. He shot a web out, latching on to a building slightly taller than the first, and flung himself through the air. Happiness burst inside him and he couldn’t suppress the laugh that toppled out from his throat. He swung further into the heart of the city. Occasionally sticking to the sides of skyscrapers to observe the streets below.

 

“Karen” He panted, clinging to a glass panel many stories above the ground. 

 

“Yes Peter?” 

 

“tune in to the police radio frequency please.” There was a moment of silence followed by static, Which was then abruptly interrupted by a mans panic stricken voice.  

 

“We’ve got a issue down here! 10-29, 10-29, we need back up!”

 

_ Bingo! A live one. I guess this will be an eventful patrol after all.  _

Peter didn’t wait for further information, he had Karen track the officers location, and swung over in the general direction of the call. A small map showing the way to the scene glowed in the right hand side of Peter’s visor. He swung through the city heading deeper into its heart. 

 

_ Man, these crimes keep getting harder to find,  _ Peter thought as he shot webbing out at another building. He swung around a corner leaping onto the roof of a regal, but old skyscraper. 

 

Down below, a struggle appeared to be taking place between a small squad of police officers and a group of brightly dressed… zoo animals or somthing… Peter frowned and watched as one of the figures, a girl in an elephant onesie threw something at a police cruiser being used as cover by two officers. Peters eyes widened. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. 

 

Grenade. 

 

He lept into action swinging down towards the fight. He dropped several feet from the ground simultaneously shooting webs at the backs of the two unaware officers. He yanked them back hard just as the cruiser burst into flames. The shock threw Peter onto the ground, He rolled across the asphalt, springing instantly to his feet a few paces away. He glanced at the two officers. Both were still moving. He sighed in relief. 

 

Then he felt the familiar shivers crawling up his shoulders.  A bullet grazed his bicep. He winced biting back his pain and lept behind one of the two remaining police cars as bullets whizzed by. Peter heard a gasp. He glanced to the side. There was an officer huddled into a ball beside him, his face chalk white. In one quivering hand he clutched a radio and in the other a gun. He looked younger than the other officers; Peter suspected he was a rookie. He attempted a reassuring nod to the officer, which seemed to only frighten him more, and peeped over the cars trunk. A shower of bullets forced him to take cover again. . 

 

The onesie clad villains seemed to have taken control over some van that had crashed into a cinder block wall. In fact the van had crashed strait through the wall creating a decent sized hole. Peter thought for a moment, trying to recall what was on the opposite side of the wall. If he walked out of the ally and around to the front of of the building...

 

MK jewelers! 

 

He cringed from behind the mask. These guys were just a bunch of cat burglars? He shook his head in mock pity. 

 

Cat burglars or not they had an impressive collection of artillery and they had proven to be fully capable of using it. However, guns had never stopped Peter before, and he wasn’t going to change that today. He crouched down, took a few breaths, then leapt out from behind the car.

 

“Surprise!”

The person who had shot at him, elephant girl, indeed froze in surprise, then took aim at his chest. Unfortunately that moment of indecision was all Peter needed. Before she could pull the trigger, He webbed her hands to the gun followed by the muzzle. 

 

“Where’d you get all these weapons dumbo?.”

 

“Hey yo-“ he interrupted her with a kick to the jaw as he landed. She crumpled onto the cement, unconscious. 

“I didn’t know they gave gun licenses to elephants,” he smirked.

 

One down, two to go, Peter turned and ducked just as a very angry giraffe man's fist came flying at his head. He kicked the man in the stomach sending him sprawling back into the side of the van. 

 

Peter threw himself to the ground as a skinny guy dressed as a zebra shot twice at where he had been standing. He swiped the zebras feet out from beneath him and webbed both his hands and feet to the ground. 

 

“I would say ‘looks like your in a sticky situation’ but I've kinda been banned from ever saying that again.”

 

The zebra groaned. From injury or the bad pun, Peter wasn’t sure.

 

He shivered, and glanced around bracing for unseen danger

 

. Suddenly two arms were wrapped around his torso slamming him face first into the street. His head smacked against the asphalt with a loud thud.

 

The arms retreated just as quickly as they had appeared as Peter rolled barely avoiding a fist that cracked the street where his face had been. He twisted and sprung off the ground, ignoring the pounding sensation in his head. His attacker looked different from the other criminals. Ditching the colorful animal onesies, He wore black cargo pant, a black sweatshirt and gloves. The hood was up shadowing his face, though he seemed to be wearing a black mask underneath as well. 

 

“Who the heck are you?” Peter asked ducking and weaving between the mysterious man’s attacks.  _ A new super villain perhaps? _ He contemplated. 

 

Peter dodged to the left and swung his fist at the mans face. Instead of making contact with a nose or teeth like he intended, the man blocked his punch with his own fist and grabbed Peter wrist. Before he could react, the man lifted him off the ground and threw him into the cinder block wall across from them. The air left his lungs instantly, as he collapsed onto the pavement.

 

He dragged himself onto his hand and knees gasping. He saw the boot coming but was only able to flinch as it crashed into his face. He felt his lip split, and his nose made a disturbing crunch sound. He tasted the blood and was glad his mask hid the injuries. The man's foot slammed down against his back, pinning him to the ground. Peter struggled against the crushing pressure of the unknown villain. He gasped as the man's foot crushed his already weak lungs. No normal human being possessed this amount of strength. He frantically tried to think of who might this man be, but the pain from his chest proved to distracting for coherent thought. 

 

He felt several pops from his chest. There was a audible crack, and he screamed. Tear sprung to his eyes but he grit his teeth against making another sound. He looked around frantically for something to aid in his escape. He coughed as his vision ebbed black around the edges and his lungs burned. 

 

he nearly choked as another crack resonated from his chest. He was gonna die. He was dying! This man was crushing like a bug beneath his feet. Peter was positive the the man understood the morbid irony of the situation. In desperation, he shot one of his webs at a gun lying forgotten by the van. 

 

Missed. 

 

A knee replaced the foot on his back. The man grabbed his wrist.

 

Snap. 

 

Peters eyes widened in pain. His mouth open in a silent scream, his voice reaching for the air inside him that was no longer there. Everything began to happen in slow motion. He felt like he was watching himself slowly suffocate from a distance.  It he couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

 

His eyes grew heavy. The pain seemed to fade along with his other senses. 

 

There was an explosion. The pressure left. instantly air filled his lungs in one ragged gasp. His vision cleared slightly and pressure he hadn’t noticed in his head seemed to ease back. The world seemed to spin as he fought to stay conscious. His head lolled to the side. There was a bleary dark form making its way towards one of the police cruisers. He stared dumbfounded. Why would the man leave him. He hadn’t died yet. Had he?

 

Fearful revelation hit Peter as his vision cleared.

 

the explosion. There was an explosion.. or something. He tired to see through the haze again. A man stood by the police cruiser. He was pointing something as the man in all black.

 

a gun.

 

the rookie. 

 

Peter watched in growing horror as the young police officer stood on shaking legs next to the car. Gun, clamped between two white knuckled fists, aimed directly at the villain approaching him. The rookie shot again. Peter flinched as it rang abasing the alley walls. Another shot fired. The man in black seemed unfazed by the weapon, easily jumping from side to side. dodging every bullet. Suddenly he was standing directly in front of the defenseless officer. The empty gun slid from the rookies grasp. Peter caught a glimpse of the officers eyes. They were wide with fear. 

 

There was a blur of motion. A thick, sickening crack. 

 

the rookie crumbled to the ground, his head angled awkwardly to one side. Blood gurgled from his throat as his mouth gaped open in a silent scream.

 

He twitched, then went limp. 

 

Peter gagged as the officers frozen eyes stared accusingly. He opened his mouth to scream but only a whimper escaped his lips. 

 

Another death.

 

Another tragedy.

 

Thanks to Spider-Man. 

 

He couldn’t hold back the sobs that burst from inside him. He hated his weakness. He  _ hated  _ this day. He squeezed his eyes shut. He heard the the man's boots approaching. He new he’d have no chance of success against him. 

 

The officers life would be taken away for nothing. Peter would be joining him soon. Darkness enveloped him. He let his mind drift.  _ Sweetheart. _

 

He jolted at his aunt's voice. What was she doing here? 

 

_ Get up Parker! _

 

He snapped his eyes open at the sound of his best friend. 

 

No. 

 

He had to avenge him. He had to keep this murderer from taking another life. He could not take his own life for granted. He couldn’t let the people he cared about most down. 

 

Get up.

 

_ Get up!  _

 

_ Think Peter! Make a plan. _

 

He clawed his way out of the darkness, and surveyed his surroundings. The man was almost upon him. Peter glanced at his stats. He still had plenty of web fluid left. 

 

An idea. He switched to the electric webs. Ignoring the automated warning that flashed in his visor. 

 

Tony had banned Peter from using the weaponized fluids since returning the suit to him post vulture fight. Tony rigged it so that whenever he used an offensive attachment or device installed in the suit, it would alert tony and may immediately and lock his webs down for the day. 

 

He had a five minute window after the electric webs to use normal ones, but then it was game over for the web slinger. Up until then, Peter had respected Tony’s wishes, mainly due to his poor aiming skills and the of risk injuring a cavillian.

 

Peter feigned unconsciousness as the man approached. His heart beat in his chest. Adrenaline clearing the fog completely from his mind. His finger twitched. If he missed the shot, he’d be killed for sure. He only had one web shooter to use as his other one had been broken along with the bones in his wrist. Everything depended on his own speed and the element of surprise. 

 

Peter waited as the seconds ticked by. The man seemed to bide his time coming towards him, Enjoying the superiority Peter’s weakness gave him. Peter grit his bloody teeth.  _ Not for long. _

 

The villain suddenly stopped several paces away and cocked his head. Peter could sense his suspicion. He had to act fast.

 

Peter sprung into action, shooting a silky strand of webbing at the mans torso. He blocked it with his arm but before he could break the web’s connection, Peter flicked his wrist sending a glowing jolt into the villain’s body. The man shrieked as Peter forced 150 milliamps into the masked man's writhing muscles.. 

 

He fell on his face shaking as the electricity shot through him. Peter begrudgingly  stopped, The man lying still on the ground. Smoke rose from his skin. Panting, Peter forced himself onto his feet and staggered over to the man’s body. 

 

He webbed his hands and feet down and checked his pulse. A weak heart beat. But a heartbeat nonetheless.  _ I guess the monster gets to live another day. _

 

He glanced over at the other criminals clad in onesies. Two of them were still out cold and the other was trapped and cussing like there was no tomorrow. Peter quickly webbed up the one he had kicked into the vans side and hobbled away.

 

He forced his mind to be blank. Focusing on the hard cement beneath his feet instead. Peter continued walking until he could no longer see the crime scene, or smell acrid scent of death. He ducked into an ally as three police cars rushed by with sirens blaring in the direction if the crime scene. Peter laughed bitterly. 

 

Took them long enough. 

 

He was a quarter way home when the adrenaline shut of and reality kicked in. The image of the rookies crumpled form flashed in his mind and he fought the urge to vomit. Gagging, he hunched over in a secluded alley. he braced himself against the alley wall, and ripped his mask off just in time to heave up the insides of his stomach. He coughed as tears streamed down his face, dripping off his chin and onto the stained concrete.

 

He bit his fist against scream. He felt like he was being repeatedly stabbed in the chest. His wrist was swollen and purple, and he didn’t even want to think about how his face looked.

 

He coughed, his body shook from strain as he gritted his teeth defiantly, trying to sum up enough strength to find his backpack and walk home.

 

“Kid”

 

Peter froze. Dread welling up inside him.

 

He turned, and was taken aback by an obnoxious bright blue shirt with the words ‘NYC:  _ it’s the place to be!”  _ Printed in the center. The man inside the shirt was even more surprising. 

 

“M-mr Stark? What are you-“ Peter voice fell when he noticed a cheap plastic camera in Tony’s hand.

 

“Why… are you dressed like a tourist mr stark?”  Tony raised an eyebrow over his candy colored glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

 

“I originally came here to deliver a smackdown on you for using  _ my  _ electric webs,” tony started, ignoring Peter’s question completely, “ but I see someone did the job for me.” 

 

Peter gapped, all words leaving him as he tried to process.

He opened his mouth then Closed it. The feeling of self consciousness took root in the center of his chest. He could only imagine how he look in that instant. standing behind a dumpster maskless and crying with the billionaire, super hero, Iron-Man directly in front of him. Peter quickly rubbed at the moisture around his eye and face. Tony raised both eyebrows.

 

“I-I’m…I”m sorry Mr stark” he sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve and straightening, “ I won’t use the electric webs again.”

 

Stark stared at him until it was borderline awkward then, gestured with a sigh to an unusually average looking car.

 

“C’mon, I’ve got one of doctor Cho’s special eggheads at your aunts apartment.” He began walking towards the car then stopped, turning to face Peter again as if remembering somthing. 

 

you look like complete crap kid, I’m not gonna lie” tony thought for a moment.

 

He mumbled something as he tapped his foot. He suddenly snapped his fingers and taking the suspiciously feminine sun hat off his head, placed it on Peter’s,

 

“that should protect from prying eyes. Wouldn’t want the neighbors to call the police.. again” tony paused as if waiting for a response. Peter hesitated, feeling extremely small, then nodded. Tony’s eyes seemed to soften a bit.

 

“Can you walk kid?” Peter took a shaky breath and nodded.

 

“Mhmm” 

 

“Good, the coast is clear so you can leave the mask off.” He turned on his heels striding as confidently as a fake tourist could to the awaiting car. Peter shuffled behind, biting back moans as his chest ached with every breath.

 

Tony opened the passenger side door and slid in. Peter followed suit yelping as his broken wrist knocked against the seat cushion accidentally. Tony scowled at the sound.

 

“You need to take better care of yourself kid.” He mumbled. Peter stayed silent. The car pulled away from the curb as Peter tried to come up with an explication for his injured state when aunt May returned. Peter glanced at Tony. He had his phone in his hand and was vigorously typing something. Peter hoped it wasn’t a message to his aunt. Please, please let it not be aunt may…

 

Tony finally put his phone down.

 

He sighed and looked over at Peter, his lips tightly pressed together as if holding back his words. he shrugged then started laughing. 

 

Peter watched tony from the corner of his eye guilt twisting his stomach. 

 

Tony stopped laughing abruptly, the smile instantly leaving his face. He laid his head back with a thump and covered his eyes with his hand. 

There was a moment or two of silence. The cab went over a pot hole.

 

“Kid, don’t ever..  _ ever,  _ do something like that again.” Tony finally groaned.

 

Peter bowed his head forcing down the lump in his throat.

 

“I’m sorry about the webs mr-“ 

 

“I’m not talking about the electric webs kid” Peter was surprised to hear tension in his voice. Anger maybe? It couldn’t be fear. 

Peter looked at Tony, holding his gaze for a second before looking down. 

 

Tony placed a hand on Peters shoulder. Peter flinched and tony let go. 

 

“Listen, you can’t fight everyone, at least not yet,” Tony paused as if trying to find the words to say, he shook his head and threw his hands up in defeat. 

 

“Look kid, I’m not good at this sort of thing....” Peter nodded. Tony eyed him. His expression darkened once again and he looked out the window.

 

“My point is kid, if you’ve ever bit off more than you can chew, there’s no shame in calling your own bluff. You know? You have connections. You need to use them for situation like...,” he gestured to Peter’s injured self, “this.”

 

Peter nodded again, his stomach lurched as they went over another pot hole. 

 

“good thing your aunt is out tonight” Tony mumbled checking his phone once again, “with the way you look, you could make a grown man cry” 

 

Peter smiled weakly. “Thank you.” 

 

“That wasn’t a compliment, don’t thank me.”

 

“I know, thank you for helping me.”

 

Peter watched the scenery go by, ignoring the way tony grew silent beside him. it took several minutes before he finally heard tony shuffle in his seat.

 

“You’re welcome kid”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again! You likey? You despise?! Let me know in the comments!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks O_O


End file.
